Destiny Discovered
by l-xFaTaLx-l
Summary: Ginny and Hermione have gone missing and there are clues left behind for Harry and Ron to find them. Will they find them before time runs out? One shot! HH, RL, GD


**Title:** Destiny Discovered

****

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related characters, names, etc. are property of J.K. Rowling, all publishers concerned and Warner Brothers. The only things owned by the author are the plot and any names not featured in the official Harry Potter books or movies. No money is being made from this, and no copyright infringement is intended.

****

****

**Chapter 1 : The Potato Letter**

In their seventh year, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were greatly enjoying the welcome feast. Harry had been forlorn at the train station, but Ron and Hermione had cheered him up soon. The food was as delicious as ever with the house-elves getting better and better at their cooking. Hermione disapproved of their increased efforts, but was all the same enjoying her meal.

Hermione had been ecstatic that she was Head Girl. Harry had been made Head Boy. Hermione was jumping with joy at the sight of Harry and had looked rather disappointed when he didn't appear to have put on his badge. Harry couldn't in the world figure out why Dumbledore had made him Head Boy. The responsibilities were much more and as Dumbledore had stated in their fifth year, maybe Harry had too much to deal with already. Harry had expressed his concerns to Ron and Hermione, but they had both brushed it off and Harry had taken great pleasure in docking some points off Slytherins.

Hermione had insisted on doing some work as she was Head Girl so she finished early and hurried away towards the library with Ginny at her heals. Ron glowered at their dedication to studying while Harry chuckled.

Harry was about to take a bit of his potato patty when he noticed its odd shape. The usually perfect 3-D shaped triangle was bumped at one side. Harry was sure the house- elves wouldn't have done something like this. All the other patties were perfect. Upon closer inspection, Harry noticed a piece of fabric sticking out of one end.

Harry slowly starting taking his patty apart, all the potatoes and peas falling out, and realized that there was a full piece of fabric, about the size of a handkerchief, stuffed into his this particular patty and it just happened to have his name on it. In red ink, the words Harry Potter stared back at him.

Harry nudged Ron lightly with his elbow and stared pointedly towards the piece of fabric. Ron's brows furrowed in confusion and he leaned in to Harry and whispered, " What is that?"

" I don't know. I found it in my potato patty. Do you think we should open it now?"

" I reckon we should wait. I mean, what if it's something serious. We don't want to cause a commotion." Ron answered back.

" Right!" Harry replied tightly and shoved the piece of fabric, which was as clean as ever, into the inner pockets of his robes.

It was hard to enjoy the feast now that there was something weighing on his mind. Ron seemed to think it might be a joke, maybe from Malfoy, but Harry had other suspicions. He stayed quiet and let Ron enjoy his dinner, but just played with his own food.

Dumbledore then stood up to announce the conclusion of the feast and Harry and Ron hurried up towards Gryffindor Tower. Once there, they could see the first years looking at the high sealing in wonder and soon they all departed to their respected dormitories. Most of the senior students were left and they looked involved in their own conversations. So Harry and Ron hurried over to a corner and Harry opened the stuffed paper out and read it aloud in a soft whisper:

_Harry Potter,_

_We have in our possession the two most important things. The first one being the one thing you cherish above all others and the second being Mr. Ronald Weasley's most lovable family member. To obtain your possessions back, I give you these clues: _

_To find your most loved one _

_Look towards the sun_

_Beyond the rays you will find_

_An ancient creature of most kind_

_Question the beast and you will see_

_How you could possibly get to me_

_Mr. Potter, I warn you to not go to any of the faculties within Hogwarts walls or to an adult as the word will leak out and I will be the first to know, make no mistake. Mr. Ronald Weasley may accompany you if he wishes to, which I don't doubt he will want to. You have until a week from now to discover me. I will give you no more clues. Just be at the requested place anytime before sunset, within the next two weeks. If you fail to arrive, the captives will be executed in the most painful manner. _

**Chapter 2 : Missing?**

It wasn't signed. Harry thought it sounded polite, as if this person was making a request. This was difficult. What did he most cherish? His Firebolt? His Invisibility Cloak? Sirius' knife? The Two – Way mirror? Harry no idea. He turned to face Ron who looked white and pale with a very somber expression on his face.

" They've got Ginny." He stated.

" What?" Harry gasped.

" ' Most lovable family member,'" Ron recited, " That's Ginny! I've always liked her better than the others."

" Oh Merlin!" Harry groaned.

" Who have they taken from you?" Ron asked.

" No clue!" Harry replied, exasperated.

" Hermione!"

" What?"

" Yeah, sure why not? I mean, Hermione's your best friend, isn't she? And she left with Ginny didn't she?" Ron jumped excited and then his face fell, " We should have held on to them. We shouldn't have let Hermione go. We could at least have followed them."

" Ron, this might just be a joke! You know how Mafoy is! It might just be him. Let's leave it till morning." Harry said, realizing that it could in fact be a trick.

" Got a point there. Right, so let's go to bed." Ron said, pointing towards the stairs.

" You go. I've got to do my Head Boy duties. Patrol the corridors, you know," Harry replied in a tired voice.

" Okay," Ron looked disappointed, but made his way towards the boy's seventh year staircase as Harry walked over to the portrait hole.

Harry walked and walked, his wand in hand. It was a full moon tonight so Hogwarts was well lit even without the use of the torches. As Harry passed by a window, he caught a clear glimpse of the grounds and did a double take when he noticed movement. It was three blurs swimming in the lake. Why on earth would someone choose to go for a swim in September at eleven thirty after hours? Harry observed as the people started moving deeper and deeper into the lake and after five minutes he couldn't make out anything; everything seemed to be happening underwater.

Harry continued his patrol and went back to his dormitory. He felt asleep, thinking that maybe the letter had after all been real.

**Chapter 3 : Start Looking**

The next day was very clement, saying the day was prefect for Quidditch, but the school year had just began and classes were first their first priorities.

Harry and Ron walked down to the common room together and both noticed that Hermione and Ginny weren't there. They exchanged worried glances and Harry became tense.

" Maybe they're in the Great Hall or the library?" he suggested, trying to convince himself.

" Let's go then!" Ron replied, sounding prattled.

Harry nodded and they made their way down to the Great Hall. Upon entrance, their eyes searched the Gryffindor table up and down, but there was no sign of either Hermione or Ginny.

" Let's grab a toast and we can look in the library." Harry advised.

They walked over quickly towards their house table and grabbed four pieces of toast each. They took flight once again in head long speed now, since there were only fifteen minutes left until the start of classes. Once they had reached the library, they both stuffed their leftover toast in their pockets so as not to make Madame Pince go livid.

Harry and Ron searched the whole library, but there were no traces of their best friend or Ron's sister. Harry still had one thing he could do to make sure. " Come on, let's go down to the Great Hall again. I've got an idea."

Harry departed and Ron followed close behind. Harry reached the Gryffindor table and went straight to Parvati and Lavendar. " Do either of you know if Hermione came up to her dormitory yesterday?"

" No. Why?" Lavendar responded, concerned.

" No reason." Harry told her hastily and turned back to Ron with a dark look in his eyes. " There we go. So the whole letter was real. I don't think we need to ask for Ginny. It would only arouse suspicion if Dumbledore hasn't noticed those two missing already."

" What should we do?" Ron whispered as Professor Mc.Gonagall strode over to them, handing them their class schedules.

" Potter, would you happen to know where Ms. Granger is?" Professor Mc.Gonagall directed at him.

" N – no. I'll take her schedule though. She might be in the library," Harry lied quickly.

" I see, well, in that case, please inform her that she ought to get some rest at the beginning of term." The professor smiled kindly at the boys and moved along the row, continuing to hand out student schedules.

" Great! Now we've lied to Mc. Gonagall." Ron groaned.

" It's not the first," Harry argued without much interest. " Come on! We'd better get to lessons. We'll see what we can do about this thing at night. We've still got two weeks, but I reckon we probably should start soon."

They headed back to their dormitories to pick up their bags, and then made their way to the North Tower for Double Divination.

**Chapter 4 : Sunny Sunset**

At the end of the day, Ron and Harry gathered together in the common room. They had skipped dinner and it was quite easy to find a private place in the common room as most people were getting ready for dinner. They found a quite corner and Harry took out the letter.

They both read and re-read the letter several times, but they were both dumbstruck. Look at the sun? And it said the creature was kind? While two sentences later it referred to it as a beast? Was this supposed to be confusing? If it wasn't, then the writer had certainly misinterpreted themselves. Harry supposed they had to start with looking at the sun. He suggested this theory to Ron who agree, looking flummoxed. Harry couldn't blame him. He suddenly realized there was a flaw about observing the sun.

" It doesn't state what time of day we have to look at the sun." he pointed out.

" It probably doesn't even matter, does it?" Ron encountered.

" I reckon it would. I realize that these instructions are very vague. There must be a specific time otherwise it would be all too simple."

" It's sunset now. That's a special time of day. We might as well go check it out now." Ron exhorted.

In response, Harry headed over to the portrait hole, Ron close behind him. Within five minutes, they were out in the castle grounds, heading for the lake where they had a clear view of the sun dipping down. Harry and Ron both looked at the sun and jumped back in surprise. On the sun were clear words which no one could fail to see. On the rim of the perfect gold circle, etched with white, were the following words:

COME BACK TOMORROW

It hadn't been a moment later, that the message disappeared after both of them had read it.

" What?" Harry burst out.

" This is impossible! Unbelievable! Ridiculous!" Ron uttered.

" Ok, so tomorrow, when?"

" Harry, you can't be serious. The sun! It can't talk to us! How can it give secret messages?"

" It's something Ron. We've got to focus on finding Hermione and Ginny. And this is the Wizarding world. How many odd things have we seen in our lifetime? I couldn't count them in both of my hands." Harry spoke.

" Yes, but even us wizards don't have the power to make the sun give messages. It's just not possible."

" Yes, well, it seems that someone has made it possible. Let's get on it Ron. So it said that we should come back tomorrow. Tomorrow at sunset?" Harry questioned. " No. Let's come back at sunrise, Ron. Let's go."

Ron was still muttering to himself and Harry didn't care much as he was in his own world of thought. Were they the only ones who could see the message clearly imprinted upon the sun? Could Dumbledore perhaps have the sight to see it? Or was the message just supposed to be for the rescuers? Why would someone take Hermione and Ginny anyway? What did they want from Ron and him? Who was this?

And Harry just stopped. He didn't wish to waste his time on pondering questions he knew he couldn't get answers to right now. It would all come with the mystery. Harry wondered perhaps they should go to Dumbledore, but Ron and him had discussed that issue during History of Magic and agreed not to reveal any information to the Headmaster or any other faculty. It was peculiar however that two students from Dumbledore's beloved school had been missing for almost twenty-four hours, yet he had no thought of it.

**Chapter 5 : Hagrid Helps**

The next morning, Harry and Ron found themselves fully dressed in their school robes, standing around the lake, facing the opposite direction of where they had looked yesterday, at six-thirty in the morning. Both were grumpy, but Ron was exceptionally crotchety. He had shared his comments with a few crude words with Harry about this whole thing. Harry had ignored him and now they both sat in silence on the grass, wet with dew, waiting for the message in the sun.

It came and Ron became attentive losing his disgruntled manner. Slowly, the sun rose and upon its full sunrise, the words shined for a just enough time for them to read it.

MEET WITH PARUDY

" Who the bloody hell is Parudy?" Ron asked, a little too loudly.

" No idea. Come one. We've got an hour before breakfast. Let's go to the library."

Dumbledore watched as the two boys returned towards the castle. He knew about Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. It was perilous, where they had been taken. Who or what they had been taken by wasn't something he knew about, but he figured it was dangerous. He could have helped the boys, but as they hadn't come to him, he thought he should let them go on their capabilities. He could easily figured the riddle out, but it seemed like the boys had looked at the sun expectantly and had found what they were looking for. As far as Dumbledore was concerned, he couldn't see anything. Dumbledore sighed and returned to his work.

Harry and Ron, sat in the back of the library, after having went through any and all books that they thought might contain information on Parudy. They had went through magical creature books, Care of Magical Creature books, books with exotic animals on the cover and even books that had titles like: _Blood & Magical Organs_, but they had not yet stumbled upon a mention of anything named or a breed of a Parudy.

Harry and Ron exited the library to get to breakfast and then continued on their way to classes. They searched the library between breaks. They had no idea whether or not they should ask Madame Pince for help. She might not ask many questions, but when she helped her students, she did it properly and if she found anything dangerous, they were sure to be visiting Professor Mc.Gonagall.

As the day came to an end, both the boys' spirits were low. They had not once ran across any information on the Parudy. Harry suddenly decided that it might be helpful to ask Hagrid. He would never turn them in, and it would be easy to pry information out of him if he knew anything.

After agreeing on the idea, they made their way down to Hagrid's. Harry knocked on his cabin door and a series of following barks made them aware them of Fang. Hagrid opened the door and greeted them, " 'ello you two. Where's Hermione?"

They followed him inside and Harry, not meeting Hagrid's eye, replied, " She's in the library."

Harry and Ron took their seats and Fang immediately started licking Ron's ear. Harry gave Ron a smirk. Fang was particularly attached to Ron compared to him or Hermione, but Harry wasn't in the least bit jealous or disappointed.

" You wan' somethin' ter eat?" Hagrid asked, offering a tray of his homemade rock cakes.

Harry turned his gaze on Hagrid again. " No thanks, Hagrid. Actually, we're here to just ask you about something. Do you know anything about a Parudy?"

Harry observed as Hagrid's brows furrowed in concentration and then possibly suspicion. " What do yer need ter know abou' 'em fer?"

" Just wondering. Hermione read it in a book somewhere and she seemed very curious. That's part of the reason why she didn't come down to see you. She sent us because she was so busy in trying to find out herself!" Harry lied, hoping it was enough. It was.

" Well, in that case, I suppose a bit of tellin' wouldn' hurt. So the Parudy is a dangerous creature, it is. Very rare too, oh yes. And powerful. Its got loads of power. It's dangerous though, mind yer. So anyway, the Parudy, right. What do yer want ter know?"

" Just anything! Hermione won't care. Tell us everything you know. What it is? Where it's from? What it does? How it looks? Where it lives? What it needs? Anything!"

" Right, Harry. So the Parudy is an ancient creature, it is. Goes back hundreds of years. It looks a bit like a horse and a unicorn. Oh, it can talk. And….I dunno…It likes food. Any kind of food too. They eat almost anything yer give 'em. Their colors are differen'. You can tell when there's gonna be two of 'em cuz the colors are very different. It lives in the jungle. I dunno, there might even be one in the Forbidden Forest. Oh, they're sensitive, Parudys. They don' like rudeness, them. Like to be respected and treated nicely. Kind of reminds me of hippogriffs," he finished with a smile on his face, and Harry knew he must be thinking of Buckbeak.

" Is that all you know?" Harry asked desperately.

" Yep!"

Harry started getting up and motioned for Ron to get Fang off of him. They politely refused when Hagrid offered them rock cakes once again and headed towards the castle. They would be going in the Forbidden Forest. They would most definitely need to take the invisibility cloak.

**Chapter 6 : A Chat With Parudy**

Once they got to the common room, Ron waited for Harry down in the common room while Harry grabbed the cloak. Ron didn't like the forest at all. Two times had been enough. But Ron would do anything for his sister and Hermione. It was after all because of his friends that Ron had ended up in the forest the other two times. So when Harry came downstairs, Ron set his face and nodded determinedly.

Harry hid the invisibility cloak in his robe, but once they got out of the portrait hole, he draped it over him and Ron. It might not be time for curfew, but someone was bound to notice them sneaking into the forest. They took a visit to the kitchens, as Ron reminded Harry that Parudys liked food.

They reached the edge of the forest and Harry took the cloak off of them. He hid under a tree to grab it when he came back out as he would have no use for it inside the forest. If Hagrid had said that there might be a Parudy in the forest, then according to the messages, it made sense that it would be there.

" Ready Ron."

" Ready."

And they entered, with their wands alight, and each trying not to think of all the misfortunate things that had taken place upon their earlier appearances in this same forest. They walked on and on and the branches around them became thicker. Still, they walked and suddenly, Harry heard hooves. It sounded like centaurs and Harry was pretty sure it was a centaur, but he could never be sure. Him and Ron both had their wands turned towards the source of the sound, when a moment later, the leaves cleared out to reveal, indeed a centaur.

" Who would you be?" it asked. It was male, that much was clear. It had copper hair and gray eyes. He was as muscular as the other ones, the only thing different was his hair color.

" We're students from the school. We were wondering if you could help us?" Harry started.

" Students, are you? Innocents. I will see what I can do."

Taking a sigh of relief, Harry proceeded, " We were wondering if you had seen a Parudy in here? It's a bit like a horse."

" I am aware of how a Parudy looks. And yes, I have seen it. Just a word of advise to you youngens. Is dangerous. Very well, I have seen it wondering a bit northeast from here." The centaur bowed gracefully and left.

Harry sighed again. He was glad that the centaur hadn't made a big mess with the stars. It always seemed to be a problem with them. Taking his wand, and lying it flat on his palm, he whispered, " Point Me!" His wand spun and spun, finally stopping, and pointing to their right. Starting on the path, Harry looked at Ron who seemed horrified. Harry gave a chuckle and notified Ron, " Ron, you know the spiders are to our left. We're going in the opposite direction."

" Yes, of course we are, but how is this Parudy going to be ?"

" No idea."

They walked on for fifteen more minutes when Harry decided to head east. They had walked for about a half an hour on this path when they reached a clearing. Ron stayed behind Harry as Harry moved towards the center of it.

" You are here!" A sudden hoarse voice said.

Harry and Ron moved back, looking up and expecting to see spiders at any moment even if they knew they would find none. The creature finally revealed itself and they saw for the first time in their life a Parudy. It was big. Gigantic. It looked nothing like a horse. Well, maybe just a bit. It had four legs that resembled a horse. The upper part of its body was of a bird though. It had huge wings, multi-colored. Its eyes resembled its wings and it had a beak, that of a parrot.

" We – were you expecting us?" Ron's voice quavered, but Harry felt proud that Ron could at least talk.

" Why yes I have. I trust you have some questioning to do?" He turned its radiant eyes on Harry.

" We were actually hoping that you could maybe tell us..what we needed to know." Harry's voice matched Ron's.

" Of course. If you wish to do it that way. Now, I will make this quick. I realize you are expected back up in the castle. I, of course, cannot give you information on who has put you through this ordeal. I will tell you however that they like myself like food." He hinted.

" We brought some for you." Ron blurted out.

Harry stepped forward and left the big package full of chicken in front of its feet, knowing it was nothing, compared to its size.

" I see, well, this is certainly not much food, but a nice gesture all the same." He smiled kindly at them and feeling, for the first time comfortable, they smiled back. " Now, as I was saying. It likes food. Not just any food though, it is a bit more picky than I am. It likes to eat watlescrouges. It is up to you to discover what those are. Now, as the kidnapper likes politeness. What you are doing right now will be enough for them. I would suggest you to be on your best behavior and not murmur things, like so," he pointed towards Ron who turned red. " while he is talking."

" They – as in the kidnapper – has held your loved ones captive – ahh..but you will find that our later. Now, the place where your friends are being held captive is below the ground. Well, I do not think there is much I can do. Good day to you!" and just like that, the Parudy disappeared with a pop.

**Chapter 7 : The Time Comes**

" How in blazes is that supposed to help us?" Ron burst out.

" Later Ron, we need to get back and get to the library." Harry muttered. He had an odd feeling that Parudy might still be lurking around, and if Ron said something offensive, they would be in deep trouble.

Their journey back was shorter, as they knew where they were going, and as they now had less weight to carry. Outside the forest, the jumped into invisibility cloaks, extinguishing their wands, and headed for the library.

Dinner was over, but they still a good two hours before the library closed and Madame Pince came down to kick them out. They searched through books upon books about watlesrouges and finally, Harry found it in a book titled, _Beasts of the Ocean._

" Ron, come here. I've found it. Look, listen to this: _Watlesrouges, in appearance are small round puffs of balls. They are found in a variety of colors and patterns. Watlescrouges are at a loss of arms and legs. Their way of transportation is rolling and they find their residence under water, usually in small ponds or lakes. Commonly found in groups of ten, they are extremely pretty, yet very unpopular as they have taken the liberty to make their everyday meal contain some kind of flesh. No teeth are exposed by a Watlesrouge as they want to appear harmless._ Well, there we go. Now we know it can't just be below the ground as in, in a tunnel. It's underwater. Great!"

" Let's go back and get some sleep. We've still got to do our homework, who am I kidding. We've got a couple more days until we have to find this villain. I suggest we do it on Saturday. We can go fishing for these things that it eats and then resume our journey to find the place." Ron explained happily.

Harry, spotting a flaw he himself had been faced with in his fourth year, revealed it. " Ron, how do you plan on staying alive inside the water for over, I would say three hours."

" Let's go find Dobby! He'd probably make the gillyweed. We'll tell him not to steal it from Snape this time."

" No, Ron. We can't just use Dobby and gillyweed is only accessible for an hour or so. I suggest we use that bubblehead charm that Fleur and Cedric did in the Second Task. Here, I know the charm's in one of these books." Harry searched through all the books they had gathered at their table and pulled out _Water Charms, _and opened it up to the right page.

" Fine!" Ron said hastily.

Harry checked out the two books and they left the library. They had a week to learn the charm and then they would be ready.

A week passed by in no time. As the days progressed, Harry and Ron practiced more and more until they could properly do the charm three times in a row. They kept up with their work, but as they had no Hermione to check it over, their marks were only acceptable.

Saturday came and Harry and Ron got ready. Their Gryffindor bravery never failed them. Not bothering with the invisibility cloak this time, but instead putting a heating charm around themselves, they headed down to the lake, right after dinner.

**Chapter 8: Found Them**

Reaching the lake, they performed the charm on themselves so they sprouted a bubble around their head and jumped in. The water felt cool which was the heating spell working. They had brought along equipment. Ten nets, a big plastic bag, and a knife. It wasn't much and they hoped their materials would come in handy.

They swam deeper and deeper into the water. They must have been fifty yards below when Harry noticed them. A pack of ten watlecrouges. He looked at Ron and pointed out the watlescrouges. Ron nodded and as Harry counted to three Ron snapped the net over the ten watlescrouges who suddenly started wailing – or so it seemed. It looked as if the watlescrouges were bawling with their mouths opening wide and their eyes scrunching up together. In any case, Harry and Ron couldn't hear a thing. They continued their journey. The watlesrouges didn't eat through the rope or plastic as Harry, from his reading, knew they wouldn't be able to.

Harry and Ron swam for another two hours until they had all ten nets full with faces that were crying, looking at them. Harry and Ron ignored it. They made their way deeper into the water and finally they reached the bottom. There were no merepeople here. Clearly, this was another side of the lake. Harry looked around and spotted a crack between a rock with light emitting from it. He had no idea whether it was a good sign or not, but he didn't have much choices. He nudged Ron and beckoned him forward. Ron slipped through the crack and Harry followed.

A whole new sight met their eyes. They were in a room. A room full of water. This room though wasn't blue, it was white. It was very white with sparkles that made the room look like crystals. What surprised Harry and Ron the most was that tied to the back wall were Hermione and Ginny. They had found the right room!

" Welcome, the Boy-Who-Lived and his most trusted friend. I welcome you to my dwelling." A high voice resounded the room and it surprised Harry a little. Frustration. He felt frustrated at being addressed to as the Boy-Who-Lived, but he knew his manners, especially in front of things whose powers you didn't yet know.

" Now, you are not to be harmed. I would like you to place my food in the center of the room please and the back away." The voice instructed and they obeyed.

" You are free to get to whomever you are here to save."

Harry and Ron tore across the room to Hermione and Ginny. They loosened the girls' wrists and ankles.

" Ginny, are you hurt?" Ron asked concerned.

" I'm fine Ron. They didn't really hurt us, did they Hermione?" Ginny turned to Hermione.

" No, they even set a charm on us so we can talk and breather underwater. They were all so polite."

" All? What do you mean by all?" Harry demanded.

" You will see in a minute, Mr. Potter." The voice came again. Out of nowhere, four creatures appeared in the room, right in the center, blocking their way out. They looked like pretty birds, but Harry knew not to judge anything. He focused on the voice that had started talking again. " Each of these creatures will provide you with a riddle. You must solve all four riddles. If you succeed you will be set free to go. If you miss just one, you will be attacked and eventually tied up until someone else comes to find you here."

If all four of you will pick a Plackany to stand in front of we will begin. As you are so young, you will be allowed to share your riddles with each other and discuss the answer. It does make it less interesting, but I understand that some of you are not very experienced at applying logic." They couldn't see the creature's face, but Harry thought that if they could, he would probably be smiling.

**Chapter 9 : Riddles**

" Let's do this one at a time guys. So Ginny, how about your riddle first?" Ron spoke up.

" All right." Ginny turned to her Plackany and it began reciting the poem:

_This is about your true love_

_He is no angel from above_

_Though at first sight it may look like a crime_

_But you'll know the truth at the right time_

_He may seem evil at first_

_But you'll know you haven't been cursed_

_It will be a gift from god_

_Though there might be flaws_

_You'll go against everything that's good_

_To deserve the love you know you should_

_Now name this person and make it clear_

_It is one of your dear peers_

Ginny turned towards the others and softly said, " Guys, I think I want to do this on my own."

" I understand Ginny. In fact, if they're all life related problems, I think we should do this on our own." Hermione piped in and Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

They all set to work on their riddle.

Ginny knew who this person might be, but she wasn't sure. She'd have to make the words fit in. When she thought about it, she realized it did fit in. The evil…the _dear _peer clearly indicated her having a crush on him already. The flaws.., rudeness. It all fit in. She was quite sure it was him. Ginny turned to her Plackany and muttered the name. The Plackany smiled and moved aside.

" Ginny, you solved it!" Hermione exclaimed. " And here I haven't even started on mine!"

" None of us have Hermione. I reckon Ginny already knew the person." Ron grinned.

" I – I'll wait at the wall and if you need help, tell me." Ginny stuttered. She didn't anyone, especially not Ron questioning her about her love life. She wouldn't ever let Ron know that she had a crush on Draco Malfoy, his arch nemesis. Ginny sighed and looked up at the ceiling, admiring the radiant color of the sparkles.

Hermione turned away from Ginny and motioned for her Plackany to give her the puzzle she had to solve.

Its voice came out dryly, but she could make out the words.

_Someone's deeply in love with you_

_Don't think about what to do_

_Just act upon your emotions_

_If you follow my advice, you won't need potions_

_You often defend him, he is your friend_

_He's someone on whom you always depend_

_Clues here are hard to give_

_He is guilty he has to live_

_Answer me this after you put the pieces together_

_He likes which type of weather?_

Wonderful! This was a riddle. Logic. Much like the one she had coped with in her first year in the potions room. The words were the only thing different this time. She muttered to herself for a while. " Always defending him….depending…guilty to live!" So it was Harry. How many times in the seven years of her knowing him had he complained about living. The weather. It was asking the weather. She had no idea, but she was pretty sure he didn't like Autumn or the time of Halloween the best out of the whole year. Maybe if she just asked him. Taking a risk, Hermione turned to Harry who looked confused by his riddle, and yelled a bit. " Harry, do you mind if I ask you something?"

" Sure, what do you need?" he replied.

_Yep! Always dependable. _" What weather do like the best out of the whole year?" she asked, distracted suddenly by his messy dark hair which hung around his forehead and made him look unmistakably attractive.

" Uh….I like spring. Why?" he asked confused again.

" No reason. Thanks Harry." She gave him a warm smile, which he returned.

Hermoine turned back and started muttering to herself again, to make sure she had the right person. When she was positive, she turned to her Plackany and murmured one word. " Spring."

This Plackany looked disappointed on her success and grumpily headed out of the room. Hermione smiled to herself and went to join Ginny.

" Hey Ginny!"

" Hi Hermione, got your figured out? Well, I knew you would, but I won't deny that I was a bit worried." Ginny said, and a conversion launched.

****

**Chapter 10: Meeting Destiny**

Meanwhile, Harry was having a hard time. He had had the Plackany repeat the riddle two times yet he had nor head or tale of what it was talking about. Harry told the Plackany to repeat it again, and after giving a sigh of boredom, it started once again for the third time.

_Harry Potter,_

_You've been quite brave,_

_But I know two things,_

_That you crave._

_They are beyond my control,_

_So nothing can be done,_

_But I'll do something different,_

_And the clues have already begun._

_A faculty in your school,_

_What can I say,_

_They will help you,_

_In times of dismay._

_Defeating Lord Voldemort,_

_Is exceptionally hard,_

_But it will be easier,_

_With this individual as you guard._

_Don't go for the obvious,_

_It's someone often misread,_

_Here's a last clue,_

_This person's purebred._

_Think through the clues,_

_Get to the stem,_

_Which lessons do you,_

_Think you take from them?_

It made no sense at all. Dumbledore was the first person he had thought of, but he had gotten no where with anything else. He could of course ask for help, but, well, Ron's hadn't. He could work this out, he told himself. After ten minutes or so he had given up. He saw that Ron was being assisted by Ginny so finally giving up his pride, he called to Hermione, who politely came over to help him.

" Oh Harry! This is easy! Ok, so it's a teacher we know that. They're going to be helping you, but that doesn't really help, unless they've also already helped you when you're upset. I can't think of anyone but Dumbledore for that one." Hermione started.

" That's what I thought, but it says that it isn't someone obvious and Dumbledore is most certainly an obvious person." Harry said, proud have spotted something wrong with Hermione's theory.

" I know that Harry," and she started muttering to herself while Harry just stood around looking like an idiot.

" I've got it!" Hermione exclaimed.

" Who?" Harry asked.

" Professor Snape!" Hermione proclaimed.

" What?" Harry shouted, disbelievingly.

" It all fits Harry. Here, let me talk you through it. Pay attention now. Ok. So It's not someone obvious, and Snape is as away as possible from obvious as you can get. Second of all, he's a pureblood and it says so, doesn't it? And then finally, Snape will probably become your guard, appointed by Dumbledore of course. I mean, Dumbledore trusts Snape so it makes sense. He even put Snape up to it to give you Occlumency lessons, didn't he?"

" Yeah, and I died during that year." Harry said gloomily, and it was true. With the death of Sirius, a part of him had gone too.

" Yes, but that's not the point Harry." Hermione explained. She was having a hard time doing this. Standing here next to him with his eyes so far away and not being able to hug him and take away his pain even if she knew that's what he probably wanted. Her nerve failed her.

" Fine, just say it." Harry said, a resigned tone in his voice.

" I can't. You have to say it. It's your riddle." Hermione said.

" Right. So, potions." Harry spoke in a flat voice which left no question that he did indeed hate his riddle and the answer to his life.

His Plackany smiled and left. Harry supposed he was relieved to not have to repeat his poem.

" Let's go help Ron. Seems like he's having trouble even with Ginny there." Hermione said and they headed towards Ron.

Ron refused to believe it. He wouldn't believe it! This whole riddle thing was pointless! How could his love be in Ravenclaw, more importantly how could it be Luna Lovegood.

" Ginny you're wrong! Hermione, come here! I think Ginny solved my puzzle incorrectly. You do it!" He ordered.

" Very well Ron." Hermione motions of his Plackany to provide them with his clues.

_Ronald Weasley,_

_How ignorant you've been,_

_You should know this,_

_By the age of seventeen._

_Although you may not,_

_Need a young woman's love,_

_But one day,_

_You will hear a voice from above._

_To discover what,_

_Her name is,_

_We'll give you a chance,_

_Consider it a short quiz._

_She has blond hair,_

_Anyone come to mind?_

_Here's another clue,_

_She's strangely kind._

_The biggest,_

_ Gryffindor supporter for Quidditch,_

_Very interesting is this,_

_Young little witch._

_Think and think,_

_But maintain discipline,_

_Tell me now,_

_Which house is she in?_

" Ron.. I would have to agree with Ginny. You think Luna's strange, but kind. And she _is _the biggest Gryffindor supporter we know. She's the only one with the hat and she's even charmed it to sing, Weasley is Our King." Hermione reported.

Ron groaned. " Don't remind me of that song. This thing is just stupid, right? I mean, have any of your clues led you to the right place?"

" Mine did." Ginny admitted.

" So did mine and Harry's was pretty –" Hermione started but Harry cut her off.

" We're not sure about mine."

" Right. So maybe the girls' are correct and ours are just for the heck of it. Anyway, let's get this over with. Ravenclaw!" Ron told his Plackany and it moved away, looking much like Harry's Plackany, relieved.

**Chapter 11 : Conclusions**

" Well done youngens. You have completed your task. You are free to leave." The voice came on again.

" And live." Ron muttered to himself.

They exited the room and emerged in the blue water. They swam up and were lucky that no watlescrouges came after them. As the came up, Harry's and Ron's bubble's disappeared and Hermione and Ginny let out a long breath.

" I think we better go see Dumbledore about you riddle Harry." Hermione suggested once they had gottn out of the lake. It was dark now and exceptionally cold.

" No, it's fine. I'll deal with it when it comes, but I think I have something else to settle." Harry smiled and kissed her on the cheek. It wasn't any of the friendly kisses they had shared these past years. It was a small kiss of promise. Hermione smiled at him and they said through their eyes something they didn't trust their mouth to be able to speak.

Ginny looked at Harry and Hermione and knew what had happened. Now it was time for her. She would do this if it was the last thing she did. She would get Draco.

As for Ron, he was bewildered, but still convinced that his riddle what just that. A riddle. Odd though. Why would it be Luna? He had always thought Lavendar was attractive.

The four of them made their way back to the castle, with new resolutions. Harry couldn't exactly say, as he looked down at the smiling Hermione, that the first two weeks of school had been a disappointment.

**Finis**


End file.
